The Truth in the Tale
by BAdeMorte
Summary: Detective Nick Burkhardt and his partner Hank Griffin have a killer of fairy tale proportions. Nick just doesn't know if the killer is human. With Monroe and newly acquainted Professor Rosaleen Deage Nick will find out new truth in an old familiar tale.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Truth in the Tale**_

"There have been many tales tainted by truth, twisted by time. Some choose to forget, yet it still weaves webs in their minds."~ The Hanging Tree

**Chapter 1:**

Detective Nick Burkhardt looked down at the scene. He had never seen anything so strange, and for him that was saying something. Ever since his Aunt Marie came to him right before her death to tell him that he descended from the Brothers Grimm, and that he had to hunt down fairytale creatures that had gone bad, he didn't think anything could shock him. It seemed he just lost that bet.

He looked up to catch his partner's eye. Detective Hank Griffin was already walking away looking shaken. Nick understood. This wasn't going to be an easy case to deal with. Not that any of them were, but some were worse than others.

The victim was a beautiful blonde woman, laid out as if asleep. Her face was serine. It betrayed no hint of suffering that she might have experienced before death. This alone would be horrible enough, but it was the rest of the scene that shoved it completely into the realm of the bizarre. She was dressed in a silver chainmail dress with a sword lying on top of her. It reminded Nick of those old tombs of medieval knights that he use to read about as a kid. A silver circlet fashioned to look like rose vines were wrapped around her head. Around her was a perfect circle that had been burnt into the ground.

Hank stood beside him, "This guy wanted us to find her. Why else would you light a circle of fire around your victim? Unfortunately he's good as well as bold. There are no tracks that leads to or from the body. It looks like the body just floated here. Also forensics can't find anything. The body is clean."

Nick frowned, "Seriously? Not even on the dress. What is it made of anyway?"

Hank answered, "Silver, or that's what one of the guys are saying. Seems the tech makes jewelry in his spare time."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "Really? I didn't know you could get a silver dress. How much do you think that would cost?"

Hank laughed, "More than the settlement from my last divorce. He also says that something like this would be a custom job. So, either we get really lucky and the perp ordered it, or we strike out because he's crafty."

Nick shakes his head, "Not really. If the killer made it, he would need a lot of silver to pull it off. We might be able to track that. If she ordered it, then we're fucked."

Hank asked, "So, are you getting any vibes off of this?"

Nick sighed, "Not this time. She's posed. That's obvious. The set up is what is important to the killer. I don't think the victim mattered. It could have been anyone. Other than that, I'm drawing a blank."

Hank nodded, "Well, that's more than we had a few minutes ago. Press is going to be all over this one."

Nick snorted, "What did you expect? The killer displayed her in the middle of the amphitheater at the Vietnam Veterans Memorial. I'm surprised we got here first."

Hank laughed, "Thank the fire for that. No one wants to chance being turned into barbeque. Everyone was nice enough to stay far away."

Nick asked, "You don't think that's why he did it? To preserve the scene. That would fit with the theory that the setup is what's important."

Hank said, "That doesn't help us, if we don't know what it means. And don't look at me, I sucked at history."

Nick shakes his head, "Granted, she does look medieval. Don't assume the perp is basing this off of history. For all we know, the killer could be obsessed with latest videogame craze."

Hank nodded, "That would be Skyrim. Sweet game. Graphics are mind blowing, and the dragon is….shutting up now."

Nick stared at him in shock, "I didn't know you were into that stuff."

Hank shrugged, "Well, some of us need something to do when we're off the clock. We all don't have lovely fiancés to go home to."

Nick asked, "So, is this like that game?"

Hank answered, "Can't really say. She does look like an elf though."

Nick sighed, "Well, I think that's it. Let's get back to the station and report to the captain. Hopefully Harper will have something for us after the autopsy."

Hank sighed, "Let the fun begin."

* * *

><p>The meeting with Captain Renard went as well as they expected, which was painful, but short. The usual speech about how they needed to catch the killer quickly and what they knew about him, which was really jack shit. Nick and Hank arrived at the M.E.'s hoping for some kind of break.<p>

Dr. Harper looked like a soccer mom that spent more of her time baking cookies than cutting up bodies. She also scared the crap out of every cop in the precinct, including Renard. She was also one of the best in her field. So, she could pull it off.

Before they could even greet her, she turned and said, "Well, you have someone who likes the classics."

Nick asked, "Classics?"

Harper opened one of the victim's eyelid and said, "See how the pupils are dilated. That is a good sign that her nervous system was affected. The other big clue was this in her stomach."

Nick and Hank looked to see a metal bowl filled with about thirty dark berries. Both looked back at her confused.

She smiled and said, "What you have here is _Atropa belladonna_."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "She ate Belladonna?"

She nodded, "Looks like. From the quantity I'd say enough to kill a large mammal."

Hank asked, "Why did you say it was a classic?"

Harper smirked, "Belladonna is also known as Deadly Nightshade. Rumored to be the poison of choice for royal wives and witches. I guess you boys don't read a lot of fairytales. Other than that all I can tell you is that our victim was cleaned and dolled up before she made her débuted."

Hank asked, "This guy bathed and put makeup on her AFTER he killed her? How can you tell?"

Harper answered, "I can tell the body was cleaned after death because the only evidence on her is from where she was placed. Her fingernail and even her ears are squeaky clean. The makeup because it's too perfect. I know you boys probably don't have a clue about applying makeup, but check out her lipstick and eyeliner. I don't care how steady your hand is. There is no way you could get those lines that straight putting it on yourself. It was put on for her."

Nick asked, "Could she have mistaken the belladonna for something else?"

She snorted, "Yeah, if she was in Europe. The plant doesn't grow wild in the States. People grow them for medicinal reason, but other than that you'd have a hard time stumbling upon it."

After that Harper didn't have anything. They went back to their desks and started on paperwork. They avoided eye contact. The silence hung heavy, but neither wanted to be the first to break it. So, Sergeant Wu did it for them.

He said, "So, I heard this one is pretty freaky."

Hank shrugged, "Well, we have a have a guy, who likes to kill people with a plant that witches use, dress them in silver dresses, and leave them out in public. Did I leave anything out?"

Nick pointed, "Umm you forgot about the ring of fire."

Hank sighed, "Ah yes. How could I forget that? Thanks Nick."

Nick grinned, "No problem. What are partners for? Wait? Harper said that the plant was used by witches in stories, right?"

Hank shrugged, "Technically, she said it was rumored, but I guess a rumor is just a story."

Nick rolled his eyes, "My point is the killer used something in stories as his weapon. Maybe how the victim was displayed is also based on stories."

Hank groaned, "Great. I guess we'd better start reading, unless either one of you know about women in silver dresses that hang out in rings of fire."

Sergeant Wu piped up, "I don't, but I know someone, who might."

Hank looked at him, "What? Dated a Folklorist or something?"

Sgt. Wu snorted, "No, but there was one that went to the same trivia night as me. Man, if she was on your team, it was guaranteed that you'd win. Unfortunately, the powers that be banned her."

Nick frowned, "How do you get banned from trivia night?"

Sgt. Wu sighed, "It seemed they thought she was too smart and that wasn't fair to everyone else. First time I'd ever heard that a person was cheating by being themselves. She knows some of the weirdest things. If there's a story like your set up, she'd know."

Nick nodded, "So, got a name to go with that information?"

He goes back to his desk, shuffling papers and comes back with a card. He hands it to Nick, "Her name is Rosaleen Deage. She's the professor of folklore at Pacific University-Oregon in Forest Grove. Just be careful what you ask her. Like I said she knows some weird stuff. I still cringe when I hear Thomas Granger or 1642."

Hank frowned, "Why?"

Sgt. Wu winced, "Let's just say the topic was the history of human sexuality and the subtopic was kinks. Any more than that, you get to look up yourself."

Hank nodded, "Ooookay…Well, let's see what Professor Deage has to say."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Forest Grove wasn't that far outside of Portland. Just take Highway 26 and you entered a quaint collage town that's just far away to pretend that it's not near the big city. The university was small enough to not be considered impressive to larger establishments, but big enough for Nick and Hank to get lost…twice.

After asking around, they learned that Professor Deage's office was in Carnegie Hall. The building was white brick with red brick accents and pillars. It spoke of a time when the Charleston was all the rage in the dance halls.

Asking for directions was becoming a habit needing to be rehashed until they located her office. The door was closed and no one was answering their knocks. They were just about to leave, when they saw a small young woman walking towards them. Nick cringed when he saw that she was wearing a bright hooded scarf. Bad memories from his first case after he found out he was a Grimm. He'd never look at the color red the same again. Took him a minute to realize she paired it with an army green, trench pea coat. It was an interesting combination that worked for her.

She stopped in front of them waiting. After a few seconds she spoke in a soft almost lyrical voice, "Is there something you needed, gentlemen, or are you just blocking my office for kicks?"

Nick replied, "You're office? You're Professor Deage? But you're, you're…."

She laughed, "I may look like a kid, but I assure you I'm older than I look. Care to card me?"

Nick blushed, "Um, no Professor. Sorry. When Sgt. Wu talked about you, I picture you…older."

She smirked, "No offense taken. I get that reaction a lot. Just last week a student patrol wanted to know why I was breaking curfew. Even with my ID it took some time to convince him I wasn't a student. So, can I get into my office now? It will be much more comfortable to talk in there."

Sheepish they moved out of the way to let her open her office door. Silently they looked around as she got settled. Books were crammed everywhere. If there was a flat surface, books were piled high on it. Shoved in random places were fairy statues and the odd knickknack. It should have looked cluttered and messy, but instead it was enchanting. A place that you'd picture Merlin would feel comfortable exploring the mysteries of the universe.

The woman was just as intriguing. She had a soft dreamy look. Her dense brown hair was left long and unbound which framed her face. Nowhere as long as Holly Clark's when she was living as a wild child in the forest for nine years, but still longer than current fashion was dictating at the moment. She had large blue eyes that seem to take everything in at once, sharp without being hard. Her face was what his mom called a quiet beauty. It reached for your heart before you realized how beautiful the person was. The rest of her was small, but still with the curves that made it obvious that she was a woman. The Jack Skellington shirt was a nice touch.

Sitting on the desk, she smiled, "So, how is Wu? I miss our talks."

Nick laughed, "Still traumatized over an answer you gave. Did you really get banned from trivia night?"

She just smiled.

She asked, "So, I'm guess you two are not here for a social call, talk about the political tensions of the local trivia scene. What weird and warped thing do you need my help with?"

Hank frowned, "What makes you think it's weird and warped?"

She answered, "If it was just run of the mill, you wouldn't be talking to me. You told me that you got my information from Wu. He only associates me with the bizarre. So, what have you got for me? Do your worst."

Hank handed her the crime scene photos. She looked at them in silence. It was impossible to read her face while she looked at each one. It seemed as if she somehow detached herself from the horrors of the images.

Nodding she looked up, "Well, it seems what you boys have is a sleeping beauty."

Nick frowned, "Sleeping Beauty? I thought she was supposed to be surrounded by roses and dressed like a princess or something. She looks more like an elf."

She laughed, "You've learned fairytales from Disney, right? That's just the airbrushed version. These tales have been passed down for centuries. Changing with what lessons the storyteller wished to convey. You're Sleeping Beauty is from Norse legends. She's dressed like a Valkyrie and I bet you had a lovely ring of fire around her."

Nick nodded, "That's right. You're saying that the killer didn't light the fire to preserve the scene, but it was part of the scene, itself?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes. In the Norse version she was surrounded by fire instead of thorns. I guess plants weren't much of a deterrent for Vikings."

Hank asked, "Just out of curiosity, how different are some of these fairytales?"

She thought for a moment and then answered, "Many of them are very violent and risqué. The original 'Red Riding Hood' had it that she died and the wolf went on his merry way. One of the versions of 'Sleeping Beauty' had her waking up AFTER she gave birth to twins."

Hank just stood there stunned. Nick blinked trying to say something and failing.

She smirked, "I think that version was from the French Aristocracy. If I remember my dates, it was a little before the Marquis de Sade. Got to love those freaky French."

Nick finally found his voice, "In the original 'Red Riding Hood she dies? She doesn't get rescued?"

Professor Deage nodded, "Yes. The tale was to warn children the dangers of stepping off the path and talking to strangers. Most important was that children need to listen to their parents. Later it became a psychological example of sexual awakening and the struggle not to submit to 'the beast'."

Hanks piped up, "Let me guess, those freaky French again."

She smiled, "Not just them. There are a few of those stories running around. Many think that's where 'Beauty and the Beast' came from."

Hank blinked, "Okay. Thank you for your time Professor Deage. This has been most helpful." Mumbled "and weird." He then said louder, "Don't know what it means, but at least we have a place to start now."

Hank left first shaking his head. He didn't stop to see if Nick was following him.

As Nick turned to leave Professor Deage called his name. He turned back to her confused. He responded, "Yes, Professor?"

She smiled, "Please, call me Rosaleen. I don't even make my students call me Professor. I just want to say that if you need any more help with this let me know. I'm sure you've figured out that she's not going to be his last victim. I'm not a cop, but I could at least help you figure out the stories."

Nick smiled, "Thanks Rosaleen. I'll keep that in mind."

He started to walk out the office, but paused and then turned around to face her.

Nick asked, "Rosaleen, can I ask a weird question?"

She grinned, "Of course. They are my favorite kind."

He fidgeted, "About 'Red Riding Hood' and the different versions. Which one do you like the best?"

She smirked, "The one where she and the wolf live together after they run the woodsman off."

At his confused look she elaborated, "It's from a book called _Politically Correct Fairytales_. The stories are interesting to say the least. Anything else?"

Nick frowned, "Why that version?"

She answered, "That's easy. I've always had a soft spot for wolves."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Back at the precinct, Nick stared at the crime scene photo. The longer he stared, the more frustrated he looked. He finally threw the photos down on his desk in disgust.

Hank said, "The answers are not in the photos. Don't get so worked up over it. We'll find something."

Nick rubbed his face and sighed, "I can't help it. I feel like I'm missing something. It's pissing me off. When did you become Pollyanna?"

Hank answered, "That would be never. I'm trying to convince myself."

Nick asked, "Is it working?"

Hank shook his head, "Not particularly, no."

Sgt. Wu walked up with a file and handed it to Nick. He said, "Your official autopsy report and lab results, which tell you diddly and a whole lot of squat. The Captain is chomping at the bit on this one just to give you a heads up. So….what did you boys think of Rosaleen?"

Hanks answered, "Ummm don't think I'll ever be able to enjoy 'Sleeping Beauty' again. You got some weird friends Wu."

Sgt. Wu laughed, "I warned you that she knew some odd shit. Why were you talking about 'Sleeping Beauty'?"

Nick said, "That's because our victim is a sleeping beauty. The Norse version according to her."

He smiled, "See. I told you that she'd know. She's cute too. Thought about asking her out, but then I remembered that I feel like a moron around her. So, does any of this help you?"

Hank answered, "Maybe. We now know what the killer was trying to set up. Still don't know the answer to the million dollar question."

Wu frowned, "What's that?"

Nick said, "Why he did it. That is the question. If we can figure that out, we have better chance of catching this guy. Until then it's just a guessing game."

Sgt. Wu nodded, "I can see that. Hopefully you guys can get some kind of break. So….did Rosaleen mention me?"

Hank laughed, "You're kidding. You just finished telling us that you didn't ask her out because you felt stupid around her."

Sgt. Wu shrugged, "Yeah…well, if she was interested, it would be different."

Nick grinned, "Not really, except that you think of her as bizarre. But if you want, the next time we're in class I can pass her a note for you?"

Sgt. Wu frowned, "Ha, ha guys. You've seen her. She can be very intimidating even for someone so small. Just forget I said anything."

As Wu left, Hank asked, "Maybe we should lay off of him?"

Nick shook his head, "No way. He'd do the same thing, if it was us. We should get some enjoyment from this."

Hank grinned, "Good point. And we're going to need all the entertainment we can get. Got some more bad news. Unless by some miracle there is a stamp on the silver, it's impossible to trace. Also it seems Belladonna is more popular than we thought. There are a lot of insomniacs that are going the natural route."

Nick asked, "Insomniacs?"

Hank mocked, "Only the best and most natural way to help a person fall asleep. A wonderful and misunderstood herb that survived a blackened and tarnished reputation. I could go on?"

Nick frowned, "No. I believe you. Okay then. So, we hit a dead end with the Belladonna and the silver. Do we have an ID?"

Hank sighed, "Nope. Another dead end. It seems they can't find anything on her. We can add that to the "Things We Can't Figure Out" pile. I hate to say it, but unless we get a break, we're just waiting for another body."

Nick said, "Don't think like that. We have to just get inside this guy's head. I'm going to check out another angle. See you tomorrow?"

Hank asked, "Sure. Why not? If you get a clue, please tell me, because I would love to know."

* * *

><p>When he heard the knocking, Monroe opened the door. When he saw who it was, he slammed it closed again.<p>

Nick shouted, "Oh come on, Monroe. I need your help."

Monroe answered, "NO! Every time I help you, I end up in the oddest situations. I'm not in the mood to have a gun pointed at me, dealing with a pissed off Bauerschwein looking to avenge his piggy brothers, or bees attacking today. Try tomorrow."

Nick said, "We're not going to be doing any of that today. I promise. I just need your opinion on something…. and maybe sniff out a crime scene."

Monroe jerked open the door, "You really should get a dog or something."

Nick smiled, "Why? I have you."

Monroe glared, "Fine. Come in. What does the great Grimm need help with now?"

Nick entered asking, "Have you seen the news about the recent murder at the Amphitheater?"

Monroe frowned, "Yeah. That's not something you see every day. Why?"

Nick said, "Talked to a folklorist. She told me that the set up was some kind of Norse sleeping beauty. Thought you might know something that could help."

Monroe answered, "Seriously, you need to study more. I'm not your fairytale encyclopedia that you can access at a moment's notice. I don't even know about 'Sleeping Beauty' except what I've seen from Disney. There's a Norse version? Really? Huh. Well, learned something new."

Nick sighed, "I figured it wasn't going to be that easy. Yeah, Rosaleen said that stories changed and altered over the centuries. So, you don't know anything that would kill with Belladonna?"

Monroe raised his eyebrows, "Belladonna? Wow, someone likes the classics. That little tidbit isn't going to help you narrow it down. There isn't a creature, human or not, who hasn't used that to kill at some point in time."

Nick grinned, "Funny. Rosaleen said almost the same thing."

Monroe said, "Sounds like this Rosaleen is a smart woman."

Nick said, "You'd think so. Her favorite version of 'Red Riding Hood' is from _Politically Correct Fairytales._"

Monroe smiled, "Ah yes. The one where the girl and the wolf live together after scaring the crap out of the woodsman. Good story. I wonder why she would like it? Most women like the one where she ends up in a castle with a prince."

Nick smirked, "She has a soft spot for wolves."

Monroe paused and then shrugged, "Probably because she's never met one. People always claim to have a soft spot for something, until the come face to face with it. Then it's usually running, screaming, and rock salt in your ass."

Nick just blinked until Monroe said, "First girlfriend. Didn't go over so well. So what now? Got some kind of bad ass Grimm plan?"

Nick asked, "Can you come with me to the Amphitheater? You can at least tell me if I'm dealing with a human or not."

Monroe frowned, "What did you do before you met me? I mean really. Did you just stumble onto clues or something?"

Nick smiled, "I did just fine. Think of it this way. If you help me find out if the killer is human, I don't have to worry about the Grimm stuff."

Monroe nodded, "And if the killer isn't?"

Nick sighed, "Either way, I'll have a starting point. This guy isn't finished, and I need all the help I can get."

Monroe said, "Fair enough. You know I never wanted to be a hero. I'm more the "duck and cover your ass" kind of guy. I'm not sure I like this."

Nick answered, "You're not giving yourself enough credit. Real heroes rarely ever start out wanting to be one. Thanks. Let's get going before it gets too late. If you want we can stop to get something to eat."

Monroe shook his head, "Nah. I just ate. And knowing you, we'd stop at some burger joint. My arteries are clogging just thinking about it. How can you stand that stuff?"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? This from a man, who had a raw rabbit for a midnight date snack."

Monroe frowned, "Don't judge. It was a slip that happened in the heat of the moment."

Nick asked, "So…have you heard…?"

Monroe sighed, "Only to tell me that I betrayed my kind, and the memory of her brothers. Can we not dwell on this, please?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. Sorry."

Monroe sighed, "Not your fault. Let's go and see if this wackjob is human or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It didn't take long for Monroe to pick up a scent and declare that only humans had been in the area since before the murder. Nick and Monroe didn't know if that made things better or worse, but at least they knew that they were dealing with a human.

Nick drove Monroe home. Before he got out of the car, Monroe said, "Well, look at it this way. You have a garden variety serial killer without any freaky powers. That has to count for something?"

Nick sighed, "Thanks for the pep talk, Monroe, but I don't think there is anything ordinary about this guy, super powers or not. I think I prefer the creatures. I actually get them. Does that sound weird?"

Monroe shook his head, "No, not really. Let me give you a little bit of advice. Up to this point the creatures you've been going after have been real simple to figure out. It might give you some comfort, and that's fine. Don't think that it's all like this. Humans have been painting us as monsters for centuries. I'll agree that many have earned it. But humans also can be monsters as well. No species has exclusive rights to being monsters. It gives everyone comfort in the idea that monsters are out there, and not standing next to you."

Nick frowned, "Somehow, Monroe, that doesn't make me feel better."

Monroe said, "It wasn't meant to. If you want something to make you feel better, try chocolate. That seems to do the trick for women."

Nick smiled, "Thanks. I think. At least you get to relax on this one. That's a bright side."

Monroe nodded, "I like that. Still, if you need my help, please wait until after my Pilates."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed with nothing new to show for their efforts. All the leads ended nowhere and the<p>

woman's identity remained a mystery. The press with their short term memory went on to other things, and forgot the 'Sleeping Beauty'.

Nick and Hank couldn't forget. Everyday they'd stare at reports that yield nothing, and a victim, who refused to reveal her secrets. The wait was killing them. They knew the killer wasn't done, but they didn't know what to do. They both hated to admit it, but another person had to die in hopes that they could find a clue to help them figure it out. That realization wasn't sitting to comfortable with either of them.

On a beautiful Saturday morning Nick was having a quiet breakfast with Juliette. It was rare for her not to have to go into the office or do surgery on someone's pet tabby during the weekend. Nick was trying to push the case out of his mind and just enjoy time with his fiancé.

Nick's phone went off, startling both of them. Closing his eyes he answered, "Burkhardt."

He listened for a moment and then nodded, "Wildwood Trail by Stone House. Got it. I should be there in thirty."

Hanging up he said, "Sorry, but duty calls."

She nodded, "Is it the guy you've been worried about?"

He sighed, "Yeah. I'm afraid so."

She frowned, Why don't you call that professor and take her with you. Maybe she can see something that the photos missed."

He smiled, "That's a good idea. You are brilliant as well as beautiful. Let's hope she's willing."

While he got ready, he called Rosaleen. She was happy to accompany him to the crime scene. He agreed to pick her up on the way. Kissing Juliette, he went to get what he hoped was a chance at a breakthrough.

When Nick picked her up he noticed that she was wearing the green coat and the red hood like a scarf. He was very happy he didn't need Monroe for this case. That thought was repeated, when he saw that she was wearing a Red Riding Hood shirt with the little girl wearing a wolf teeth necklace and carrying an axe. 'Here wolfy, wolfy' was above the image. He just started at her shirt in shock.

She smirked, "Yeah, most people react that way. A student gave it to me. She was really happy I liked her paper portraying Riding Hood as a serial killer, who went after wolves. It kind of became a private joke as you can see."

He shook his head and smiled, "Just when I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore. Let's go."

On the drive to the scene Nick went over what he was expecting from her. He kept insisting that she should stay close to him. He cleared it with Renard, but he still didn't know how everyone was going to react.

Forest Park was just that, a forest with trails and natural attractions for the outdoorsy type. The Stone House was thought to be an abandon restroom, but no one really knew. It was covered in moss and looked haunted. The locals called it the 'Witch's Castle'. It seemed a fitting nickname. Nick just hoped the reason for it was because it looked creepy and not because there was a real witch running amok.

Hank greeted them, "Well, at least there's no fire this time. That is the only favor this guy did for us. Some bikers found her."

Nick nodded, "Have you tried to ID the victim yet?"

Hank answered, "Haven't checked the scene out yet. Was waiting on you two. Figured it would better if we all went in with fresh eyes. Hi Professor Deage."

She smiled, "Please, Detective, call me Rosaleen."

Hank said, "Got it. Okay. Let's go in boys and girls."

Carefully, they climbed up the moss covered steps to the crime scene. They saw a young woman dressed in a silver and gold ball gown with a sparkling tiara in her dark hair. On her feet were beautifully embroidered slippers. Next to her on the steps was a black substance that was smeared all over them and a pumpkin laying by her head.

Hank asked, "So, any ideas?"

Rosaleen frowned, "This guy is meticulous with his detail. He also has nerves of steel. This had to take some time to set up. I've been on this trail many times. It's always busy. You have your work cut out for you."

Hank snorted, "Yeah, I figured that out. Can you tell us something we don't know?"

She nodded, "She's the original Cinderella. This guy really did his homework."

Nick asked, "Cinderella? Didn't she have glass slippers?"

She answered, "One of the brothers had horrible handwriting. There's a one letter difference between glass and fur in German. When the man was getting it ready to publish, he thought the word was glass, and thus the glass slipper was born."

Hank nodded, "Okay, so what about the black goo?"

She answered, "It's most likely pitch, or tar. In the original story the ball was a three day event. Cinderella would leave before the end of each night. So, her family wouldn't discover that she was there. On the third night the prince had the stairs smeared with pitch in an attempt to find out who she was."

Hank frowned, "Serious? That's messed up. What ever happen to asking a girl?"

She smiled, "She wouldn't answer him. So, he came up with this plan. He was hoping to find her stuck on the stairs. Instead he just found a slipper."

Hank smiled, "Ah yes and found her because the slipper would only fit her through magic."

She answered, "No. The 'perfect fit' idea is a modern concept. Cinderella just simply had the smallest feet in the kingdom. Scholars theorize that she was a size four."

Hank said, "Those are some tiny feet."

Sgt. Wu walked up grinning, "Hi, Rosaleen."

She smiled, "Hi, Wu. Great to see you again."

Hank smirked, "Wu? Is there something you needed?"

He shifted awkwardly, "Um, yeah. You know that guy you investigated for the Robin Howell kidnapping? He's here. Just thought you might want a heads up."

Nick frowned, "Monroe is here? Didn't think he was the outdoors type."

Hank answered, "Thanks Wu. We'll talk to him after we finish here."

Sgt. Wu nodded and turned to leave. He paused as if something caught his eye. He moved closer to the body.

Frowning he said, "Think I know her. She looks familiar. Does she look familiar to either or you guys?"

Both Nick and Hank looked closer. When the realization hit, they both started cussing.

Rosaleen asked, "What?"

Nick sighed, "We know this victim. She's a high school student named Sarah Jennings. We were investigating her ex boyfriend. We figured out later it was a prank gone wrong."

Hank groaned, "This is not good. This is SO not good. Her mom was a nightmare before. What do you think she's going to be like now?"

Nick answered, "Devastated. She just lost her little girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

With nothing else to collect at the scene Nick and Hank went to question Monroe, who was waiting by the bike bridge. Rosaleen followed a short distance.

Hank said, "Mr. Monroe, we meet again. What brings you here?"

Monroe answered, "I like to hike every now and again. You know to mix it up."

Nick asked, "Were you the one, who came across the… victim?" He couldn't bring himself to call Sarah a body.

Monroe shook his head, "No, I'm the one that almost got ran over by the two bikers. I was also the one who almost got pummeled because they thought I was the killer. After calming them down, and convincing them I wasn't going to kill them, I called the police."

Nick nodded, "Did you see anything out of the ordinary? Anyone stand out?"

Monroe shook his head, "No. I wish. Sad part is this place is good for hiding. It's so dense. There have been many times I didn't see someone until I almost ran into them."

Hank butted in, "Did you know a Sarah Jennings?"

Monroe looked shocked, "Roddy Geiger's friend? I've never met her, but he talks about her all the time. Is that….? God! This is going to kill him."

Hank asked, "You're close to Roddy Geiger?"

Monroe shrugged, "He was having a tough time with the mess that happened at school. I play the cello. Someone thought it would a good idea if I had a chat with him. We just kept talking. He's a good kid. He's not going to take this well at all."

Nick motioned Hank to the side, and whispers, "Someone needs to inform Roddy of this. He might not be family, but it isn't right for him to find out from the news."

Hank answered, "I agree with you. You might have to inform him yourself. I don't think his father has forgiven me for launching his ass into prison. I rather take on Mrs. Jessup by myself."

Nick asked, "How about you take Wu instead? That way she knows we are taking her daughter's death seriously. I'll take Monroe and Rosaleen with me. Maybe having them there will show Mr. Geiger I'm not a threat."

Hank agreed and the shouted, "Hey, Wu. We need to get going and see Mrs. Jessup."

Wu walked up and answered, "We don't need to. She's at the station. It seems that Sarah never showed up at her friend's last night as planned. The Captain is waiting with her."

Hank sighed, "Great. Maybe I should have gone with the ex boyfriend detail. Okay. Let's go. See you after, Nick?"

Nick answered, "Yeah. I feel like we're not going to sleep for a long time."

Hank frowned, "I hate it when you say that. Why can't you get a 'feeling' about lotto numbers or something?"

As Hank and Wu left Nick returned to where they left Monroe and he motioned Rosaleen to join them. He said, "Monroe, this is Rosaleen Deage. She teaches Folklore at Pacific University. Rosaleen, this is Eddie Monroe, ummm clockmaker."

Shaking the hand Monroe offered, "I've heard about you."

Monroe squeaked, "Oh? Umm I mean really?"

She smiled, "A coworker of mine had you restore and engrave a Victorian pocket watch. He gave it to his wife on the day he retired. It read 'From now on you're my time keeper'. It was very romantic, and the watch was beautiful."

Monroe grinned, "Yes. I remember now. Swiss watch from the Wittnauer. It sure was a beauty. Eight caret gold with seventeen jewels, basket weave design. The springs and gears still worked perfectly. It was a joy working on something that exquisite. Ummm, but you probably didn't need to know that. Sorry."

She laughed, "I'm fine with it, Mr. Monroe. It's rare to see someone, who truly enjoys their work as you obviously do."

Nick stepped in, "I kind of need to ask you both a favor. I'm going to tell Roddy about Sarah, and see if he's seen anything strange. Could you both come with me? If you both are there, it might help."

Rosaleen frowned, "I can understand why you'd want Mr. Monroe to come along. He knows the boy. Why me?"

Nick answered, "Roddy's dad gets a little defensive with me. If you're there, he might accept that I'm not trying to throw his son in jail. Plus it cuts down on gas, since I won't have to drive you back home until after the visit."

* * *

><p>Silently they drove to the Geiger trailer. None of them were look forward to what they were about to do.<p>

The Geiger home was a bunch of the trailers and sheds set on land haphazardly. It was cluttered and not really clean. Evidence of Mr. Geiger's profession as a rat catcher was everywhere.

Nick knocked on the door with Monroe and Rosaleen hanging back. A minute later a rather irritated disheveled man opened the door. Seeing Nick he slammed the door quickly.

Monroe asked, "You get that a lot, don't you?"

Nick frowned, "Shut up, Monroe."

Knocking on the door again, he said louder, "Mr. Geiger, I need to talk to Roddy. It's important. Please let us in?"

A young man with lots of curly dark hair answered the door, "Hi Detective, Monroe."

Monroe awkwardly waved as Nick said, "This is Rosaleen Deage. She's a professor, who trying to help with some police business. Roddy, can we please come in? I promise it's not to accuse you or your father of anything."

Roddy nodded and opened the door wider to let them in. The inside was just as cluttered as the outside. There was some evidence that Roddy lived there. There were music posters on the wall and a beautiful violin on the kitchen table. It looked like they interrupted Roddy's practice.

Nick asked, "How's school going? Has it gotten better?"

Roddy shrugged, "Okay, I guess. It's school. Same old, same old. Got first chair again. The new music teacher is impressed with me and doesn't care how big my daddy's wallet is. Sarah's helps a lot. It might have gotten ugly if she didn't stand up for me, and remind people who was really responsible for Mr. Lawson's death. It's not the same as before, but we're becoming friends again."

Nick squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and said, "Roddy, I need you to sit down. I have something to tell you and it's bad."

When Roddy hesitantly sat down, Nick took a deep breath and asked, "Have you heard about the woman, who was found at the Amphitheater a few weeks ago?" He waited for Roddy to nod before he continued, "We knew that she wasn't going to be the last one, but we didn't have anything to go on. Today, I got a call. Some bikers found a young lady by the Stone House. Oh God, Roddy, I'm sorry, but it was Sarah."

Roddy started shaking and crying. He kept repeating that it was impossible. The three of them didn't know what to do, or how to comfort him.

His dad held onto his son. He looked at Nick and asked, "What now?"

Nick sighed, "I just want to tell Roddy about Sarah. I knew they were close, and I didn't…..I didn't want him to find out from a stranger. Again, Roddy, I'm so sorry. I'll do everything in my power to catch this guy."

Roddy nodded. Getting control of himself, he asked, "Do you have any leads on this?"

Nick shook his head, "No. When you're ready, I want to ask you some questions. You said that you got closer to Sarah. You might have seen something that could help us."

Roddy took a deep breath, "I'm ready. Ask me anything. Anything to help Sarah."

Nick sighed, "Okay. Have you seen anyone hanging around Sarah? Someone new. Has she mentioned anyone bothering her? Any little detail could help, Roddy?"

Roddy frown, "No. I'm sorry. Sarah is…was happy. I was the only new person that was hanging around her. Even though we hung out a lot, I was pretty busy with school, and…umm work."

Nick smiled, "You still DJ?"

Roddy blushed, "Yeah. It's good money, and really there's no harm."

Nick nodded, "Don't worry. I'm not going to bust you for it. You might be able to help me identify someone though. Just bear with me. I know it's a long shot, but could you look at this picture and tell me if you've seen her?"

Nick handed him a picture of the first victim. Roddy looked at it for a moment and then nodded, "I can't be certain, but she looks like this girl that use to come to raves with these two other girls."

Nick asked, "Do you know her name?"

Roddy answered, "No, but I do know the name of one of the other girls. You do too. It's that lawyer that you had to protect a few months ago, when her coworkers were being killed during flash mobs."

Nick frowned, "You saw this woman with Adalind Schade? Are you sure?"

Roddy nodded, "Yeah. I got the feeling that she knew them, but the other two were closer."

Nick asked, "Why do you say that?"

Roddy grinned, "Well, she seemed friendly enough, but the other two seemed to know each other in a more, how do you old guys say it, a biblical sense."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

They left the Geigers soon after Roddy made his revelation. Nick thought for a moment and then came to a decision. Glancing over at Monore he asked, "Hey, could you go me a favor? If it's okay with Rosaleen, can you take her home? I want to see if this information gets us anywhere."

Rosaleen leaned forward from the back seat, "I have no problem, if Mr. Monroe doesn't."

Monroe nodded, "I'm fine with it. Just please, don't call me Mr. Monroe. That's my dad. I'm just Monroe."

She smiled, "Very well. As long as you call me Rosaleen. I've never like formalities, but I've found that it's better to observe them, until told otherwise."

Monroe frowned, "Ummmm okay?" He then gave Nick a questioning look. Nick ignored it and continued driving back to the Stone House, where Monroe left his car.

As Nick drove away, Rosaleen turned to Monroe, "Can we go somewhere before you take me home? I really need sugar therapy."

Monroe asked while walking her to his car, "Sugar therapy?"

She nodded as they reached the car, "We just destroyed that boy's world. I'm use to violence on the page. Fairytales are not the sweet, gentle things that Disney makes them out to be. Even so, this really bothered me. Sugar helps. It's a girl thing, I guess."

Opening the passenger side door, he smiled, "No. it makes sense. So, any kind of sugar in particular, or just a candy bar?"

She answered, while getting in, "Doughnut?"

Leaning down he said, "Sure. I could use a doughnut. Voodoo sound good?"

She laughed, "Is there any other kind in Portland?"

The drive was uneventful as they made their way to The Voodoo Doughnut Shop. They entered the quirky restaurant just as a wedding was ending. The couple and their friends were laughing and unaware of the troubles of the city. After the day they had the scene was bittersweet.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "So, do you have a favorite?"

She smirked, "I usually go for the Cock-N-Balls doughnut. And you?"

Monroe just stared at her in shock. She shrugged, "What can I say? I like the crème filling. Bet you're a Bacon doughnut kind of guy."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he answered, "Umm actually, I'm a vegetarian. I can have a….bad reaction to meat. Wish they still had the NyQuil doughnut. Those were great."

She wrinkled her nose, "What are you talking about? Those things looked like they were attacked by Slimer."

He frowned, "Beats a doughnut shaped like a dick with 'Bite Me' written on it in pink icing. You're really not going to get that are you?"

She laughed, "No. I'm not that hungry. I'll have the Voodoo Doll doughnut. Will that appease your delicate sensibilities?"

He shook his head, "Lady, I don't care who you are. No man wants to watch a woman chomping on a dick in front of him."

Rosaleen grinned, "Fair enough. So, shall we get our doughnuts?"

They quickly ordered. Rosaleen got her Voodoo Doll and Monroe chose a Neapolitan. Finding a spot, they settled in a booth by a window. Rosaleen pulled the pretzel stake out of the doughnut and just stared at it for a moment. Suddenly, she started stabbing it repeatedly.

Monroe slowly chewed on his doughnut. After he couldn't take it anymore, he asked, "Umm are you okay? The stabbing action is kind of freaking me out here."

She looked up, "Yes. I'm just trying to get rid of some pent up hostility. Why?"

He leaned back, "Just wondering. It's not every day I see someone trying to kill bake goods. Do you do this often?"

She smiled, "Not often. Just need to vent sometimes. This seems like a safe way to do it."

He frowned, "It's disturbing."

She said, "It's the cuteness. People think I'm always happy because they just see the cute. If you think about it, I could have done something much worse than stabbing a pastry."

He nodded, "I'll give you that. Remind me never to piss you off."

Rosaleen smiled, "I think you'd have to try very hard to make me angry, Monroe. Your girlfriend must love you."

He shifted awkwardly, "I don't have a girlfriend."

She said, "Oh sorry. Boyfriend then."

Monroe frowned, "I'm not gay. Do I look gay?"

She grinned, "Have you ever seen 'Broke Back Mountain'? Have to ask."

He nodded, but didn't say anything. She nibbled on the pretzel thinking. She nodded her head signaling that she came to a decision.

While playing with the pretzel, she asked, "So…would you be interested in dinner?"

He stopped eating his doughnut, "Dinner? With you?"

She smiled, "Yes with me. You know; a date. You have been on one of those before, I assume."

He gulped, "Ummm yes. Of course I have. I was just not expecting…this."

Rosaleen grinned, "Well? Are you interested? I don't mind vegetarian, if that worries you."

He nodded, "Sure. It could be fun." He stuffed the rest of the doughnut in his mouth before he could say anything that he might regret.

* * *

><p>Nick had called Hank, when he left Monroe and Rosaleen at the park, with the new information. They both had decided that it was a good idea to meet up at the law firm where Adalind Schade worked, and see if she could ID the first victim.<p>

They were escorted to her office after they flashed their badges at the desk. Adalind Schade still looked as lovely as ever. Too bad she wasn't human. She was the first creature or wesen, as Monroe had recently informed him, that Nick saw when he came into his Grimm powers. He figured out that Aladind was a hexenbiest. Beautiful in human form, but not so much in their natural state. Nick didn't hold that against her. He held that she tried to kill his Aunt Marie against her.

She smiled, "Detectives. It's so nice to see you. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hank shifted, "We hope, Miss Schade."

She said, "Call me Adalind. Anyone who saves my life is allowed to call me Adalind."

Hank nodded, "Thank you, Adalind. We need to ask you something, but it's not going to be pleasant."

She answered, "I'll help, if I can."

Hank handed her a picture of the first victim, "Do you know this women? Does she look familiar at all?"

Her face went pale as she looked at the picture. She took a deep breath, and said, "Oh my God! It's Correen. What happened?"

Hanks said, "You know her then."

She nodded, "Her name is Correen St. James. She's an…aquatints of one of my coworkers, Lisbeth Nacht."

Hank asked, "Can we speak to Miss Nacht?"

Adalind shook her head, "Lisbeth has been in Europe on business. This is going to kill her."

Hank nodded, "They were very close?"

Adalind answered, "Yes, very close. They'd hang out all the time. "

Nick interrupted, "When her death was first announced, you didn't come forward. Why?"

Adalind sighed, "I've been working long hours. I haven't seen or read the news in about three months. And before you ask, I didn't know Correen was missing. She usually only comes around to see Lisbeth. Since Lisbeth has been in Europe for about that long, it wasn't a surprise that Correen hasn't been seen around here."

Hank nodded, "Does Miss St. James have any family we could talk to?"

Adalind shook her head, "No. Correen was pretty much alone in the world, except for Lisbeth."

Hank said, "We need someone to come down to make a final ID on the body. Would you be willing to do that?"

She nodded, "Yes, of course. It's the least I can do for Correen and Lisbeth."

When Hank started leaving the room, Nick stopped him, "I'm just going to talk to Miss Schade." When Hank gave him a look, he responded, "Don't worry. I just want to clear the air. That's it. Meet you outside."

Hank sighed, "Fine. But don't do anything stupid." He nodded to Adalind and left the room.

Nick turned back to Adalind and leaned on her desk, "Okay. I'm going to ask you some questions, and it will benefit both of us, if you answer them truthfully. Got it."

When she nodded, he continued, "Now we both know what you are. What I want to know is Lisbeth Nacht is also a hexenbiest."

She answered, "You can't POSSIBLY think Lisbeth had anything to do with Correen's death."

Nick said a little louder, "That's NOT what I asked. This is a simple yes or no question. I would appreciate if you answered it. I'm going to ask again. Is Lisbeth Nacht a hexenbiest like you?"

She said in a small voice, "Yes."

Nick said, "Next question. Were Correen St. James and Lisbeth Nacht lovers? Remember I just want yes or no."

She answered, "Yes."

Nick frowned, "Did Miss St. James know?"

She shook her head, "No. Children weren't an issue. So, there really was no need to bring it up. Detective, Lisbeth would have never hurt Correen. She loved her."

Nick nodded, "I know. Thank you for your time. Miss Schade."

As Nick left the office he called Monroe. He had a theory, and he hoped he was wrong. When Monroe answered the phone, Nick said, "Hey, can I come over later? I have an idea about this case I want to bounce off of you."

Monroe sighed, "Sure. If you can tell me how I ended up with a date with a petite folklorist, who likes to stab bake goods."

Nick asked, "What? Wait a minute. You asked Rosaleen on a date?"

Monroe answered, "No. She asked me and I said yes."

Nick frowned, "Is that going to be a problem with her being human and all?"

Monroe said, "No. She doesn't smell like food if that make sense."

Nick asked, "So, she's not human?"

Monroe answered, "Oh, she's human. She just doesn't smell like food to me. It's kind of hard to explain. So, what's the idea, or do I have to wait until you get here to find out?"

Nick stopped smiling, "It's bad."

Monroe asked, "How bad could it be?"

Nick answered, "I think the killer is a Grimm."

Monroe said after a brief pause, "That's BAD."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After finishing his conversation with Monroe, Nick drove back to the precinct. He wasn't happy with his theory, and hoped he was wrong. Aunt Marie didn't give him much information about the other Grimms. Only that she didn't keep in contact with them. That and a small metal trailer was all he really knew of his legacy. It was pathetic how little he knew. Monroe knew more about his family then he did. He was going to have to rectify that as soon as possible.

When he walked in, he saw Hank waiting for him at their desks. He didn't look happy. Nick sighed, "Don't look at me like that. I didn't cross any lines. If anything, I got more information on Miss St. James."

Hank said, "Dazzle me."

Nick answered, "Correen St. James and Lisbeth Nacht were lovers."

Hank frowned, "And this helps how?"

Nick said, "They were lovers that were known for going to raves that Roddy Geiger was a DJ. Sarah Jennings was a schoolmate and ex-girlfriend of Roddy. There's a connection. It's a loose one, but it's a start."

Hank nodded, "I'm impressed. Now, it's time to impress the Captain. He wants to see us for an update. Pronto."

Nick sighed, "I figured. Did Sarah's parents come in?"

Hank rubbed his face with both hands and answered, "Oh yeah. That's an experience I NEVER want to repeat again. First time I've ever had someone threaten and beg me in the same breath. How did it go with the Geiger kid?"

Nick said, "He's devastated. Sarah was helping him tolerate school. She had his back. I'm sure he's still in love with her. Let's hope he doesn't figure this out before us, or we might have a vigilante on our hand."

Hank answered, "I'd help him clean up the mess. This sick fucker doesn't deserve to live."

Nick said, "I feel that way too, but it would destroy Roddy. I don't want that. He's already lost so much already. Hate for him to lose himself also."

Seeing Wu signaling that the Captain was ready for them, Hank smirked, "Showtime."

Captain Renard presence screamed money, and polish. No one could remember an incident where he had not been perfectly groomed. There was even a joke that the captain could go into a wind tunnel and come out perfectly pressed. He could scare the crap out of almost everyone with just a look. Harper was the only one it seemed that was immune.

With the look he said, "So, please tell me you have something. Anything that might help us catch this guy would be appreciated."

Hank answered, "We've got identification on the first victim. Her name is Correen St. James. Adalind Schade recognized from a photo. She's coming down to make an official ID later."

The Captain raised an eyebrow, "Is that it? I'm not that impressed."

Nick said, "Miss Schade did also inform us that the victim did have a romantic relationship with a Miss Lisbeth Nacht form Schade's law firm. They went to raves that Roddy Geiger was a DJ."

Renard interrupted, "Wait. Roddy Geiger? Doesn't he go to school with our second victim?"

Nick nodded, "She had been helping him cope with school, since those three kids were arrested for the death of their teacher. Seems some of the other kids were trying to give him a hard time. He's the one that pointed us to Schade. He recognized her and the victim from the raves."

Renard said, "So, what you're telling me is that a high school kid is really the only thing that connects these two victims. Please tell me you're not likening him for the crimes."

Nick answered, "No, Sir. He cared too much for Sarah Jennings to harm her. And as far as we know, he's never had contact with Miss St. James."

Renard sighed, "That's good. I don't relish having to arrest a kid. What now?"

Hank said, "I'm thinking we need to dig around and see if this guy has done this before. Both crime scenes are immaculate. There is no way our boy is a newbie. He's had to have had practice."

Nick continued, "Also, we want to look at Miss St. James life. There might be something there that will give us a hint as to why she was chosen. There also could be another link between her and Jennings that we're not seeing."

The Captain nodded, "Okay. Sounds good. Keep me informed, and let's just pray this guy doesn't strike again, while we're still trying to figure this out. Now, go."

Walking back to their desks, Hank said, "That went well."

Nick chuckled and shook his head, "We were lucky that he didn't hand our asses to us. Let's hope that luck still holds."

* * *

><p>After calling Juliette to let her know that he was going to talk to Monroe about some theories of the case, Nick was once again knocking on his door. Juliette had joked that maybe they should move in with Monroe. If anything, they wouldn't have to worry about food.<p>

Monroe answered the door, looking less than thrilled. Waving Nick in, he asked, "How serious are you about this theory?"

Nick shook his head, "It didn't really click, until I talked to Adalind Schade about the first victim. I COULD be wrong, you know."

Monroe raised an eyebrow, "How many times has that happened on a case?"

Nick grinned, "Well, you."

Monroe rolled his eyes and snorted, "Yeah. One mistake out of HOW many cases?"

Nick frowned, "I've made a few. I'm hoping this theory is one of them."

Monroe said, "Sucks thinking one of your own could be a bad guy, doesn't it?"

Nick sighed, "It's not that. Other than Aunt Marie, I really don't know much about them, and I didn't know about her until she was dying from cancer. I wish I knew more."

Monroe answered, "Well, save that wish till later. Right now you have a nut job killing people. And if that person is a seasoned Grimm, your job just became infinitely harder. What makes you think it's a Grimm anyway? Your people are more into killing the Wesen, not the human."

Nick rubbed his face and said, "Both victims had relationships with a Wesen. Correen St. James was Lisbeth Nacht's lover. Schade confirmed that Nacht is indeed a hexenbiest. It's also well known that Sarah and Roddy had something going at one time, and that they still were friends."

Monroe frowned, "That doesn't make any sense. It's not like a hexenbiest and a reinigen hang out in the same circles. So, why these two?"

Nick shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe the killer just saw them together. I just thought of this today. It's not like I've had time to get more detailed."

Holding his hands up, Monroe said, "My bad. Sorry. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around this. Why would a Grimm kill humans? Why not the Wesen?"

Nick shrugged, "You've got me. It's not like it would be a warning to humans. Neither victim knew they were dating a Wesen. Do many Wesen date humans?"

Monroe answered, "It really depends on the Wesen. My kind, not so much. Oh, it's not unheard of, but it's rare. With others it's a bit more common. Why?"

Nick frowned, "Maybe the warning is for the Wesen community. This killer could want to let them know that the price for being involved with a human is the human's death."

Monroe nodded, "That would be a deterrence. Many frown on those who mix romantically with humans to start. It tends to go against the whole keep hidden mentality. Can't really do that, if you want a seriously relationship and kids. Then there's the whole 'stick with your own kind' code. Many of the Wesen are still old fashion like that. They think nothing good can come from mixing blood.

Nick asked, "What about you?"

Monroe sighed, "Well, I AM going on a date with a human. It's not like I'm proposing marriage or anything. But, yes, I am more open-minded about that. I'm also not your average blutbad, if you haven't noticed."

Nick chuckled, "Yeah, you're one of a kind, Monroe. So, why did you agree to a date anyway?"

Monroe answered, "Simple. I was afraid she was going to stab ME with the pretzel stake."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

A few days later Nick was at Monroe's house being amused by the blutbad's antics. His friend was going from one place to another, checking something, pull on his hair, move to another place, and repeat the same process. It had been going on for twenty minutes.

Not being able to watch anymore, he said, "Monroe, calm down. It's just a date. You're acting like it's the prom or something."

Monroe sighed, "Dude, this is the first date I've been on for awhile. To make things more complicated it's with a human. What if I freak her out, or something?"

Nick chuckled, "I think not much freaks Rosaleen out. Just relax. Where are you taking her?"

Monroe answered, "An Italian place called Pastini Pastaria. The one that's downtown. It's not completely vegetarian, but it has a nice atmosphere. What do you think, too bland?"

Monroe was wearing a pale blue dress shirt paired with charcoal slacks and black dress shoes. Nick thought for a moment and then answered, "You know, I think this is the first time I've seen you wearing something other than plaid."

Monroe narrowed his eyes and then puts on a dark grey jacket, "Funny. I wear other stuff besides plaid. Seriously, how's the outfit? If it's no good, I have ten minutes to change."

Nick answered laughing, "You look fine. Stop worrying. She liked you enough to ask you out. You'll be fine. Just go and have some fun."

Monroe nodded and grabbed his keys, "How's the case going? Any leads yet?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Monroe! We are not going to talk about the case before your date. Just forget it for now, and try and have fun."

Monroe sighed and tugged on his hair, "Sorry, Man. It's just the thought of a Grimm killing humans. Not that long ago I had an exact idea how the world worked. Then you came, and tackled me into this new reality, literally."

Nick grinned, "Yeah, probably the luckiest thing to happen to me since everything started. Would have been lost without you, Bud. Now, go have fun, and forget about this Grimm stuff."

Frowning, Monroe looked at the menu, trying to figure out what to eat. He quickly glanced over at Rosaleen, and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he nervous about being on a date with a human, but now he had to worry about losing it because what his date was wearing. Rosaleen had decided to wear a red dress. Not just any kind of red, but show stopping, fire engine red. His blutbad instincts were screaming to take over. Most confusing part about it was that he didn't know what they want him to do with her.

Rosaleen smiled and gave the menu to the waiter, "I think I'll have the Farfalle Primavera. Monroe?"

Closing his eyes for a moment, and then straightened a little, "Um yeah. I'll have the Torellini Gorgonzola, and could you bring us a bottle of white wine? Thank you."

When the waiter left with both their menus and their orders, Monroe started thumping on the table with his fingers nervously at a loss with what to say. He looked around the restaurant as if searching for something.

She smirked, "Monroe, relax. I'm not going to bite."

Monroe rolled his eyes, and straightened up in his seat. He went back to drumming his fingers on the table. Instead of looking around, he now kept his head down, staring at the table.

Sighing, Rosaleen leaned back in her chair, "I find it curious that Detective Burkhart wanted to know which version of 'Red Riding Hood' was my favorite." She shrugs, "Then again, the case did have to deal with a fairytale. So, maybe not so odd, now that I think of it."

Monroe frowned, still staring at the table, "I guess. Never really liked that story myself."

Tilting her head, she studied him, "Really? What was your favorite fairytale then?"

He shrugged, looking up "Don't know. Never really gave it much thought. Maybe 'Godfather Death', I guess."

Raising her eyebrows she said, "That's a first. Most people have never heard of that story, much less liked it. I think people usually cringe when death is personally involved in something."

Rubbing his neck, he said, "I have no problem with death. The story actually gives me comfort in an odd sort of way."

Leaning forward, she asked, "How so?"

Shrugging again, he answered, "Death is the ultimate equalizer. He can't be bought or bribed. Can't be persuaded with nepotism. No matter who you are, you will always have an appointment with him. Don't you find that comforting?"

Rosaleen nods, "There is a certain comfort in that. Some would think that you embrace death; welcome it almost. Do you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No. I just have a really healthy respect for it. Doesn't mean I go out looking for it. If anything, I try to avoid it. I'm not the hero type."

Rosaleen laughed, "Oh, Monroe. In almost every story I have ever read, the hero always says that."

Giving a small smile, he said, "Good thing this isn't a story then."

When the waiter left, after setting their dinner down, Rosaleen said, "I think you don't give yourself much credit. Detective Burkhart does what he does because it's his job. You get involved because you feel you need to get involved. You didn't have to go with us to Roddy's to tell him about Sarah, but you did without hesitating. I bet you do even more. Am I wrong?"

He frowned, "Not really. I just fix watches. That's it. Nothing special. Pretty boring actually, now that I think about it."

She smiled, "As long as you enjoy it, what does it matter? I don't think I could do what I do well without loving it. Most would consider what I do as boring. Studying fairytales? Not many get excited about that. Students usually have mistaken my classes as "fluff" classes. They figure it out really quick."

Smiling, he asked, "I bet that throws them for a loop. Besides reading and figuring out what the Grimm brothers had in mind when they recorded their tales, what else do you do? I mean, do you have any hobbies?"

She answered, "I play the violin. My mother wanted me to go professional, but I couldn't. I knew the moment I did, I would lose the love of playing."

He smiled wider, "Really? Maybe we can play together sometime. I'm not the best, but I like to think I know my way around a cello."

Rosaleen smiled, "I would love that, Monroe. I'm sure you play beautifully."

The rest of the dinner continued along the same lines. They slowly got to know each other. Pretending that they didn't have a killer on the loose, they enjoyed the moment.

Later, Monroe drove Rosaleen home, and insisted on walking her to her door. She laughed, "I do know how to get to my door. I've been doing it for years."

Monroe shrugged and smiled, "Don't argue. It's how I was brought up. Just enjoy it."

As they came to the door, she turned and said, "Are you sure you're not just trying to be slick and score a kiss?"

Monroe blushed, and then straightened, "Of course not. I have no ulterior motives. I'm just seeing you to your door."

She smiled, "Pity. I do."

She quickly moved in and kissed him. His reaction shocked them both. A growl came deep from his throat, and he all but slammed her against the door, while still kissing her.

He quickly snapped out of it and pulled back with a look of horror on his face, "Oh God! I am SO sorry. Please forgive me. I-I-I think I better leave."

With that he turned and all but ran to the car. He heard a shout before he opened the door. He turned around, bracing himself for her reaction.

She leaned on the pouch railing shouting, "Hey, Monroe. I say that kiss alone guaranteed you a second date. Interested?"

He smiled, "Um, yes. Sure. Next Saturday good for you?"

Rosaleen laugh, "Perfect. Can't wait." With that she went into her house.

While this was going on, a lone figure stood in the shadows, watching everything.


End file.
